Naruto Next Age
by Kazetenka Byakurai
Summary: 3 Tahun setelah Perang Dunia Ninja Ke -4.... Naruto Namikaze telah menjadi Rokudaime Hokage... Akatsuki telah hancur..Sasuke, bersama Tim Taka memilih untuk memihak Konoha...Konoha is in peace... And now, it's time for the youngsters to jump on the stage!
1. I'm The Rokudaime Hokage!

**A.N :**My first Fanfic.. Btw, I'm Byakurai.Senkou... Call Me RaiKou..

**SETTINGS : **3 Tahun setelah Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4, Naruto udah jadi Hokage Ke -6, Sasuke jadi baek, Akatsuki udah

ancur... Fanfic ini mengisahkan tentang kehidupan di Konoha setelah itu.. umur Naruto udah 18 taun. HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT COZ THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, FORGIVE ME IF IT'S BAD..

**Disclaimer :** **Copyright Masashi Kishimoto **( Kalo Naruto punya gw, kaga ada yang namanya Danzo)

* * *

**NARUTO**

** NEXT AGE**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue - I****'****m the Rokudaime Hokage!**

" Hokage-sama, berapa kali saya bilang untuk menggunakan bahasa formal? " Shizune, yang masih menjabat sebagai sekretaris Hokage mengingatkan Naruto dengan ketus. " Aaaah, gue baru jadi Hokage 5 hari, loe udah nyeramahain gue berkali-kali! Shizune,Shizune.. Kaku banget seh! Pake bahasa formal mulu udah kayak TAI..." Naruto langsung nyerocos.

Shizune jelas banget marah, tapi tetep sok calm. " Errr, tapi di desa-desa lain, para pemimpin desa semuanya memakai bahasa formal,lho.." Shizune membujuk Naruto dengan suara sok imut

" Nope.. Gaara enggak...Ryuka juga enggak..." Naruto ngebela diri (bukan, bukan karate).

Shizune belom nyerah " Ryuka kan tinggal di **Jakartagakure** , memang bahasanya seperti itu.. Kalau Gaara kan, masih 18 Tahun, wajar jika anak muda sepertinya memakai bahasa slank anak Jakartagakure..." .

Naruto sadar, kemana arah pembicaraan aneh ini " JADI LOE KIRA GUA TUH TUA BANGET GITU,YA? JADI GA BOLEH PAKE BAHASA JAKARTAGAKURE!? UMUR GUE TU SAMA KAYAK GAARA!! JANGAN NYAMA-NYAMAIN ANAK MUDA KAYAK GUE MA TANTE-TANTE KAYAK LOE!!" Naruto losing control, segel kyuubi kebuka dua.

" Siapa yang tante-tante,HAHHHH??" Tsunade yang baru masuk langsung Ge-Er-Bang dipanggil tante-tante sama Naruto. " Yeeh, kalo Tsunade Baa-chan mah NENEK-NENEK, Shizune yang TANTE-TANTE... Gimana sih, masa gitu aja ga bisa be.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!!" Naruto jerit-jerit dah kayak apaan tau. Ia dapet ' Oleh-oleh' dari Shizune dan Tsunade yang baru pulang dari Uzugakure/ Whirlpool Village.

" Baru bentar jadi Hokage udah belagu kayak gitu..Ngatain gw lagi!! " Tsunade ngamuk

"Aaww, Tsunade Baa-chan! Sakit **TAHU**!! " Naruto protes

" Mau **TAHU** ,mau **TEMPE**, enaknya, minum teh botol sosro! " Tsunade promosi (maklum, wong Tsunade mantan salesgirl..)

" Eeeeh, apaan tuh? Promosi mulu nih Tsunade Baa-chan" ujar Naruto

* * *

" Tsunade Baa-chan! _By the way anyway busway subway happy happy yay yay_ ( iya,iya, emang panjang banget) , kemaren ke **UZU** ngapain?? Ngurusin orang-orang yang udah **UZUr** kayak Tsunade Baa-chan,ya?? " Naruto asal tebak.

" APPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAA KUATTTTAAAAAAMUUUUUUUU?? Siapa yang ngurusin orang-orang **UZUr **haahhh?? Lagian gw blom tua kok!! " Tsunade sok muda.

" Trus ngapain?? Selingkuh yaa, setelah Jiraiya Ero-sensei wafat.." Naruto (lagi-lagi) asal tebak.

" JIJAY DEHHHH, Siapa lagi yang selingkuh! Lagian aku **_belum_** menikah dengan Jiraiya Goddamned Pervert itu!!" Tsunade ngebantah, padahal dia _blushing_

" BOKIS LU !! Barusan aja blushing, trus lu dari tadi kan ngomong pake 'gw', kenapa ganti jadi 'aku' waktu ngomong soal Jiraiya?? Lagian Tsunade Baa-chan tadi ngomongnya '**_belum_**' , artinya udah ngerencanain tapi **_belum _**dilaksanain,kan??" Naruto nebak, tapi kali ini ga asal nebak.

Tebakan Naruto tepat kali ini (Author: Pake insting kyuubi sih, licik lu Nar)( Naru : Apaan seh lu author! Sirik aja mentang-mentang kaga punya Kyuubi ! Author sweatdropped). Muka Tsunade benar-benar merah seperti Takoyaki matang yang dijual di Akimatsuri (tau,kan??).

* * *

" Eeeh, Naruto, sebenarnya aku pergi ke Uzu untuk suatu misi penting, membantu Uzu melawan Iwa, serta untuk membawa mereka..." Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan

_'Mereka...? Siapa yang Tsunade Baa-chan maksud?' _ Batin Naruto Bingung

" Kami semua.. ( kecuali Sasuke& Shika, mereka mah cuek) merahasiakan ini darimu, Naruto-sama..." Shizune melanjutkan, membuat Naruto semakin penasaran.

" Hey,hey.. I still don't get it... What are you two trying to hide from me?? " Naruto bertanya dengan muka _confused_.

" Inilah yang kami sembunyikan, Naruto" ujar Tsunade.

Pintu ruang Hokage terbuka, tidak, bukan _terbuka,_ tapi _dibuka_ ,oleh seorang remaja lelaki yang kira-kira sebaya Naruto . Rambutnya kuning mengkilat, dengan mata biru laut. Sama dengan Naruto.

Dibelakangnya berdiri dua orang remaja, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Persamaan mereka adalah, rambut mereka yang merah marun dan mata hijau daun. Sama seperti Kushina, ibu Naruto.

Naruto menatap mereka bertiga dengan wajah kaget...Imajinasi terliarnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga Naruto..

NARUTO

-next age-

Chapter 1 / End

* * *

**RaiKou** : Fyuuhh, chapter 1 selesai... REVIEW PLEASE... Gw mo tau tanggepan kalian...

Ini first fanfic gw juga,sih ( udah bilang berapa kali gw?). Jadinya masih rada jelek n' jayus...

_**REVIEW...**_

_**REVIEW...**_

_**REVIEW...**_

_**REVIEW...**_

_**REVIEW..**_..


	2. Bukan Cerita, Hanya Bocoran plus Spoiler

**RaiKou :** Hwaaahh, makasih banyak buat senpai-senpai yang ngereview chapter 1,ya

( Banyak juga reviewnya, diluar dugaan)… CHAPTER 2 masih in-progress,nih.

Untuk senpai-senpai yang mau ngereview, silahkan! Mau ngritik, ngasih

Saran, nge-flame, ngutuk, nyumpahin, ngejek, kasih masukan ato apapun

Juga enggak pa-pa deh! Yang penting review ( ngarep )

TERIMAKASIHBANYAKUNTUKSENPAI-SENPAIYANGMAUNGEREVIEWCHAPTER1DARIFIRST FANFICSAYAINI.DOAINAGARCERITAINICEPETSELESEYA.JUGAREVIEWNYAYANGBANYAK UNTUKKOUHAIMUYANGKERENNANBAIKHATISERTATIDAKSOMBONGINI.OHYA,SENPAI, SUSAHKANBACATANPASPASI? ..He he he.3 X

Oh,ya...

Buat yang penasaran tentang siapa sih Ryuka dari Jakartagakure yang diomongin Naruto di chapter 1 ??

Ryuka Byakurai adalah anak tertua dari 3 Bersaudara Byakurai,

Non-Original Characters bikinan saya.

--3 Bersaudara Byakurai—

Ryuka Byakurai, Yondaime BBM-Kage dari Jakartagakure / 23 Tahun

Tenka Byakurai, Vice-leader Kepolisian Konoha, Ketua Tim 15 / 19 Tahun

Ryoma Byakurai, Anggota Tim 14/ 16 Tahun

Disini Naruto udah jadi Hokage Ke-Enam,settingsnya 3 Tahun setelah Shippuuden... Konoha udah damai, Akatsuki udah hancur, Dan ( kayaknya) Naruto udah ngebunuh Madara Uchiha a.k.a Tobi.

Umur Chara:

Naruto : 18 Tahun

Sasuke: "

Sakura, Gaara, Kiba,Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Shino,Sai, Chouji , Suigetsu, Karin /18

Kakashi : 32

Yamato: 30

Tsunade: Sekitar 56

Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Juugo / 19 Tahun

Kankurou / 20 Tahun

Temari / 21 Tahun

Banyak juga Non-Original Characters buatan saya, jadinya **Copyright Masashi Kishimoto and Byakurai.Senkou**

Disini tim-tim khusus juga diberi nama tambahan...

Tim 'Taka' nya Sasuke jadi baik dan mihak Konoha.

**Tim yang diberi Tambahan Nama ialah:**

**Tim 7 'Kirin' :**

Kakashi Hatake

Sakura Haruno

Yamato / Tenzo

Sai

**Tim 12 'Taka' :**

Sasuke Uchiha

Suigetsu Hozuki

Juugo

Karin

**Tim 13 ' Kitsune' :**

Naruto Namikaze

Xxxxxx Namikaze

Xxxxxx Uzumaki

Xxxxxxx Uzumaki

**Tim 14 'Ryu':**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma Byakurai

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

**Tim 15 'Tora':**

Tenka Byakurai

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**NARUTO Next Age Chapter 2 Spoiler**

' Naruto menatap si rambut blonde. Warna rambutnya kuning cemerlang, sama seperti Naruto. Mata biru langit... seperti Naruto persis. Model rambutnya persis seperti si teme.. tetapi yang ini berwarna kuning

''_Rambut kuning itu... jangan jangan kau...'' _Batin Naruto

* * *

Pokoknya tungguin aja CHAPTER 2-nya... Still In-Progress!

I'll finish it as soon as possible…….

Gw tunggu reviewnya!!

JA MATA !!


	3. Meet Namikaze, Meet Uzumaki

**NARUTO NEXT AGE**

**Disclaimer : Copyright Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Byakurai.Senkou**

**A/N :** AKhirnya.. setelah sekian lama ni chapter 2 sialan selese juga... **THX BANGET YA,YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW!**

**Sasuke : **Eh, author sial! Di chapter 1 kok gw ga ada,seh??

**RaiKou :** Emang ngapa? Ga muncul sekali ga papa kan?? Lagian caper banget lu! Minta muncul melulu..

**Sasuke :** Kalo gw kaga muncul juga di chapter ini, gw bakal...

**RaiKou : **Apa?? Mewek ke Naruto gitu?

**Sasuke : **-**marah- **CHIDORI NAGASHI !!

**RaiKou : **-**berubah jadi kayu**-

**Sasuke : **Sialan! Kawarimi no Jutsu!!

**RaiKou :** Fyuhh, daripada banyak bacot en basa basi, mending langsung mulai,yak, readers?

* * *

**NARUTO NEXT AGE**

**-Chapter 2-**

**Meet Namikaze, Meet Uzumaki**

Naruto terkejut, ekspresi wajah yang jelek dengan mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka lebar ( baca: Cengok) menandakan ia SANGAT TERKEJUT. Ketiga orang tadi ( 2 Rambut Merah 1 Blonde) menatap Naruto dengan ilfeel.

" Hmmh, mukanya jelek ( For NaruFans, Sorry), ga mirip sama Paman Minato.." Kata si blonde

" Mukanya aneh…" Kata cewek rambut merah

" Ekspresi yang aneh…Muka jelek, Mulut mangap, Mata melotot…intinya..JELEK" Kata cowok janggut rambut merah

" HEY!! KAGA SOPAN LOE-LOE PADA! GUE TUH HOKAGE! Hargain gw dikit ,napa?" Naruto protes, gara-gara dibilang jelek.

" Hargain loe? Oke, dengan muka jelek dan kumis kucing pada usia muda, Harga loe sekitar..Hmm, Rp 1000…" begitulah respon si Cowok rambut merah ( CRM)

" Heh, Jayus loe..Fucking Redhair …." Kata Si Blonde

" Bukan itu maksudnya, DASAR SHINOBI BAKA DAN TAK BERMORAL! Maksud gw hargain itu , hormatin gw,BAKA! Gw tuh Hokage Ke-6, dari Klan Namikaze yang mengendalikan angin, ruang dan waktu! (author ngasal) Hormatin gw dong! Jangan ngejek gw! " Naruto protes lagi, dengan menyombongkan dirinya, yang termasuk Klan Namikaze.

_Hening.._

* * *

Si Blonde melanjutkan pembicaraan..

" Jeez, You talk big, you fucking bastard…"

" Dia juga dari Klan Namikaze,lho! " Kata Ce-R-M ( Cewek Rambut Merah) sambil menunjuk si Blonde

" Yeah, that freakin' blonde jerk over there is Namikaze, but my sister and I are Uzumaki…So please don't be overconfident

because of you are Namikaze too…"

" WTF?! Kalian… -Naruto nunjuk rambut merah bersaudara pake jari tengahnya- .. Dari Klan Uzumaki?!"

-Naruto digebuk gara-gaara nunjuk pake jari tengah-

" Yeah, Kami dari Klan Uzumaki…" Ulang si rambut merah

Naruto surprised banget… Ada Uzumaki lain yang masih hidup!?

" Surprised, don' cha? (baca : Don't You? ..bahasa slank, jangan ditiru).." Kata Co-R-M

" Gue Haruto Uzumaki, 16 Tahun, Chuunin dari Uzumakigakure.." lanjutnya

" Aku adiknya, Shiyano, Uzumaki Shiyano! 15 Tahun, Chuunin juga!" Kata si adik (cewek) bersemangat

" Kami sepupumu dari pihak ibu, Naruto..." Kata Haruto + Shiyano.

" Kalian...sangat mirip dengan ibuku..Kushina Uzumaki, Rambut merah marun dan mata hijau..." Naruto mencoba mengingat ibu yang nyaris sama sekali tak dikenalnya...

" Err, kenapa kalian tahu aku disini menjadi Hokage Ke-6?" Naruto bingung, ia tak pernah memberitahu desa lain kecuali Suna

" Tentu saja kami tahu! Namamu, Naruto Namikaze, jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang telah mengalahkan Akatsuki dikenal bahkan mungkin sampai seluruh pelosok Dunia Ninja! " Shiyano menjelaskan

" Yeah, Suna, Oto, Kusa, Iwa, Taki, Ame, Uzu, Kuni, Konoha dan semua desa ninja mengenalmu.." Lanjut Haruto

Naruto kemudian gemetar, mungkin ia terharu karena hal itu..

" Ssstt, aniki, dia kenapa gemetaran dan diam begitu?" Tanya Shiyano

" Terharu kali? Gw ga tao " Haruto ngejawab simple

Tiba-tiba...

" GUE ITUHH TERKENAL BANGET YACH? WAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAA!!" Naruto besar kepala ( bukan, bukan pala dia jadi gede!)

* * *

--_Sunagakure no Sato, Kazekage Office--_

Gaara sedang membereskan berkas-berkas kerjanya.. Sampai tiba-tiba kaca-kaca Kazekage Office pecah

PRAANNGGGG

Temari membanting pintu dan masuk tiba-tiba,

" Ada apa Gaara? Apakah penyusup??"

Gaara ngejawab sekenanya " Au ah gelap, wong tiba-tiba kacane pecah! Ya meneketempe ! "

Temari ngangkat alis,bingung..

* * *

--_Back to Hokage Office--_

" Cih, dia jadi besar kepala gitu.." Kata si blonde

Tiba-tiba Sakura (padahal ia lagi dalam misi) muncul dari bawah meja Hokage dan berkata,

**--PELAJARAN BERBICARA DENGAN RUBAH JADI-JADIAN--**

**NO.1 : **JANGAN SEKALI-KALI memujinya secara terang-terangan

" Haaahhh? Berarti kalo mau muji Naruto harus dimatiin dong lampunya.." Shiyano ga connect

Sakura pun menghilang.. ternyata itu cuma kagebunshin ( sekarang Sakura udah bisa kagebunshin)

Melihat bunshin Sakura tadi membuatnya rindu terhadap anggota tim 7, yang telah lama menjalankan misi bersama Tim 12 'Taka'. Sudah sebulan...

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari sesuatu..

" Tunggu, jika kalian adalah Uzumaki, berarti..dia..." Naruto akhirnya menyadarinya juga.

" Telmi loe! Masa' baru sadar sekarang!" Haruto menyindir sinis.

Naruto menatap si rambut kuning blonde. Warna rambutnya kuning cemerlang, sama seperti Naruto. Mata biru langit... seperti Naruto persis. Model rambutnya persis seperti si teme...tetapi berwarna kuning...

''_Rambut kuning itu... jangan jangan kau...'' _Batin Naruto

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Ia menjawab.

" Yeah, Kanou, Namikaze Kanou, 17 tahun, Jounin, aku adalah anak dari Hikagi Namikaze, adik dari Minato Namikaze...Aku sama sepertimu, Naruto..." Anak itu menjawab

* * *

--_Di Amegakure no Sato--_

Tim 7 'Kirin' dan Tim 12 'Taka' sedang dalam misi untuk menemukan mantan anggota 'Akatsuki' yang melarika diri dari Perang Dunia Ninja 4 tiga tahun yang lalu, Zetsu.

Sasuke , Sakura, Kakashi beserta yang lainnya menyelinap ke Kepolisian (Coupe D' Etat) Amegakure untuk mencari data tentang Zetsu ( Karena bosnya dari Ame jadi data anggotanya juga ada di Ame!).

" Aaah! Aku menemukannya! " Teriak Suigetsu

" Ssstt! Tolol kau ! DASAR KAPPA BAKA! Kita ini sedang menyelinap! Bisa ketahuan jika kau berteriak begitu!" Karin, musuh abadi Suigetsu, mengomel.

" Sudahlah kalian berdua, ayo kita lihat datanya" Sasuke menengahi

--WANTED--

Name : Zetsu

Gender: Male

Age : About 59 years old

Status : S-Class Missing Nin from Kusagakure

Crime: Joined Akatsuki, Killed Kusagakure Anbu

Bounties : 55.OOO Ryo

" 55 Ribu Ryo!? Melebihi Alm.Asuma-sensei?! " Sakura terkejut

Sementara itu Sai, yang sekarang tidak lagi menjadi bawahan Danzo dan telah menjadi anggota resmi Tim 7 hanya berkeliling tempat. Kemudian ia menemukan hal menarik.

--WANTED--

Name : Kanou Namikaze

Gender: Male

Age : 17 years old

Status : S-Class Missing Nin from Amegakure

Crime: Killed the Amegakure Elders, Killed the Civilians

Bounties : 65.OOO Ryo

Hide-out : Uzumakigakure, Kusagakure, Iwagakure, **Konohagakure**

Sai kaget.

" Hey kalian! Cepat kesini! " Teriaknya.

" Aya naon, Kang Sai?" Yamato yang keluar dari Anbu dan resmi menjadi anggota Tim 7 ternyata keturunan orang Sunda

" Gw nemuin berkas yang menarik! Liat deh! " Kata Sai lagi

" Hhh, baik, berikan padaku berkasnya " perintah Sasuke

Sasuke pun akhirnya membaca poster ( poster ato berkas seh? Author mulai ngaco neh!) itu. Ia lebih terkejut daripada Sai.

Sakura yang mengerti ada yang yang tak beres langsung menyambar poster itu.

" A, APA! Apa maksudnya semua ini !? " Sakura shock.

" UAAPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Yamato dan Karin lebay.

" Ini.. Namikaze.. Nama keluarga yang sama dengan Naruto! " Kata Kakashi

" Mustahil, Si dobe itu masih punya kerabat? Dan kerabatnya..." Sasuke tak bisa melanjutkan

" Kerabatnya adalah kriminal tingkat S... Dan lebih berbahaya dari satu anggota Akatsuki.." Juugo menambahkan.

" Yeah, kerabatnya lebih hebat dari Tanaman Aloe Vera milik Akatsuki, harga kepalanya lebih tinggi 30.000 dari Asuma.. " ujar Kakashi .

" Kita harus melaporkan ini pada Rokudaime Hokage secepatnya! Ayo kita pulang ke Konoha! " Komando Sakura.

Tim7 'Kirin' dan Tim 12 'Taka' pun meninggalkan desa Ame, tanpa menyadari ada yang mengintai mereka...

* * *

CHAPTER 2

END

Hwaaahhhh, padahal udah bikin susah payah dengan menguras seluruh ide-ide yang ada di kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna hitam ini,.

Tapi tetep gak jelas,ya?

Yaahhh, **ap-bol-bu **deh ( apa boleh buat)

Oh iya, Kanou, Haruto dan Shiyano itu Non -Original Characters buatanku, nanti di cerita ini akan ada banyak chara buatanku sendiri...

**Untuk Senpai-senpai yang baik, tolong review cerita buatan Kouhai mu yang keren nan baik hati ini,ya?? **

-masang puppy eyes-

**-UNDANG-UNDANG KONOHAGAKURE-**

Pasal 1: **Para senpai yang membaca fanfic _WAJIB_ mereview cerita para kouhai**


	4. In The Middle of Storm , Beneath The Sky

Hi !

Kazetenka Byakurai here! Yup, my penname change..

From byakurai.senkou (RaiKou) , To Kazetenka Byakurai (TenkaRai or TenRai)….

Sorry karena ide gw abis… jadi ngupdate-nya lamaaa banget…

Tadinya pengen bikin 'akatsuki versi baru' di cerita ini..Tapi ga jadi..

Yahh.. nikmatin ajalah… **DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW, OK ??**

**Disclaimer : **Copyright Fuckin' Masashi Kishimoto ( and me… for the OC..)

BEGAN THE STORY!

* * *

NARUTO NEXT AGE

-Chapter 3-

In The Middle of Storm……Beneath The Sky……

_--Perbatasan Amegakure no Sato--_

Angin bertiup… Awan gelap datang menghalangi sinar matahari.. Gagak-gagak terbang pergi..melayang diatas Tim 7 dan Tim Taka…

Angin semakin kencang bertiup. Membuat rambut Sasuke berantakan, meskipun Karin berfikir rambut Sasuke terlihat lebih keren jika tertiup angin. Sasuke sendiri tak perduli pada ocehan Karin dan terus menuju Konoha .

Sejak tadi ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Hal yang juga mengganggu pikiran Sakura, Kakashi dan juga seluruh anggota Tim 7 dan Tim 12 'Taka'

'_Sial.. si dobe itu.. Benar-benar tak disangka… Seorang Rokudaime Hokage memiliki kerabat criminal tingkat S…. Angin ini benar-benar mengganggu perjalanan.. Sialan! ' _ Sasuke menghardik angin sial itu..

* * *

" Sepertinya … badai akan datang… Sebaiknya kalian memakai jas kalian.." Saran Kakashi

" Haaahh, aku benci badai..Anginnya bertiup terlalu kencang ! Hujannya.. Serta petirnya! Dan ada apa dengan gagak-gagak itu ?? Mengapa mereka tidak berhenti rebut ?? Aahh..!! Intinya..Aku benci badai !! " Keluh Sai, keluhannya logis. Memang sulit melanjutkan perjalanan dalam badai.

'_Badai, eh? Hhhh.. rasanya.. ini seperti déjà vú….. Apakah dulu aku pernah mengalami badai seperti ini ? Yahhh, yang pasti aku tak bisa mengingat apapun tantang badai.. sepertinya aku belum pernah mengalami badai sebelumnya…. Tunggu, untuk apa aku berfikir tentang badai ? Bodoh.. sebaiknya kuhentikan..Tak ada gunanya berfikir tentang badai.." _ batin Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke memandangi langit . Gagak-gagak itu semakin ribut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba seekor gagak yang terlihat sedikit kesakitan (entah kenapa) menerjang seekor ular yang ada didepan Sasuke… Namun ia segera dikalahkan oleh ular tersebut.Gagak itu terjatuh ke tanah.

Seluruh anggota tim terkejut. Peristiwa itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat. " Tenanglah kalian, itu hanya pertarungan antar binatang…" Sahut Kakashi.

Sasuke melihat sang gagak dengan rasa iba. Ia memperhatikan gagak tersebut. Ia sangat terkejut, kedua mata gagak tersebut berwarna merah . Itu bukanlah darah.. dan entah entah kenapa pupil hewan tersebut ada tiga. Sasuke , lagi-lagi merasakan ini seperti sebuah _déjà vú._

' _Aku merasa kalau aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting..Tapi apa ya? Tadi pagi aku sudah membuang 'benda coklat biadab'..Aku juga sudah menghina Naruto..Apa yang kulupakan,ya?' _Sasuke confused.

* * *

" Hey, Kakashi " Yamato menghampiri Kakashi. " Tenzo, ada apa?" Kakashi menyahut. " Apa kau tak menyadarinya? " Yamato berbisik.

" Oh, tentu aku tahu, Sasuke sedang ber-akting emo,kan?" Kakashi menjawab, sengaja dengan keras.

"Siapa yang kau sebut sedang ber-akting emo, HAHH??" Sasuke ngamuk.

" Bukan, bukan itu, kau tidak menyadari…."

" Menyadari kalau kita diikuti oleh seseorang dengan jumlah chakra yang besar ? Itu yang mau kau katakan,kan, Tenzo?" Kakashi memotong perkataan Yamato.

Seluruh anggota tim langsung mengambil posisi siaga

* * *

" Disana!" Teriak Suigetsu sambil melemparkan kunai ke belakang. Bayangan hitam itu menghindarinya.

" Hhh…Siapa kau! Mengapa kau mengikuti kami ?" Sasuke melemparkan Fuuma Shuuriken kearah 'penguntit' tersebut.

" Dan mengapa kau berpakaian hitam-hitam ?? Apakah kau emo seperti Sasuke?? " Kakashi menanyakan pertanyaan yang termasuk dalam kategori '**Pertanyaan yang Gak Penting dan Gak Mutu'**

" KAU !! BERHENTI MENGATAKAN AKU EMO!! DASAR RAMBUT UBANAN !" Sasuke marah (besar).

* * *

Dengan tenang, orang hitam itu (kita panggil Kuro aja dari sekarang) menangkap Fuuma Shuuriken, lalu melemparkannya pada Karin.

"GYAAAA!!" Karin berteriak. Sakura menghampiri Karin dan menghajar Shuuriken yang gede-nya gak ketulungan itu sampai hancur.

" Hei Jidat Lebar! Jangan harap aku akan berterimakasih! Huh!" Karin buang muka, sementara Sakura stay calm (harus jaim dong.. kan ada Sasuke!).

" Sekarang Juugo! Tembak dengan 'pistol' dari tanganmu! " Sai menyuruh Juugo. Juugo yang berubah jadi joutai 2 langsung mengubah tangannya jadi ..BAZOOKA!

* * *

Tiba-tiba…

"AAKHH!!" Teriak Juugo, tangannya ditebas oleh pedang si 'kuro' yang tadi.

" One down" kata si 'kuro' dengan calm-nya.

* * *

" Mati kau! " Suigetsu mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher si kuro. Namun si 'kuro' ini menotok syaraf Suigetsu.

" Two Down.. So E.A.S.Y ! Konoha's Ninjas Are W.E.A.K!!" Si 'kuro' mengatakannya dengan nada sinis.

* * *

" Semuanya, pergilah! Aku yang akan menghadapinya! Sakura dan Karin, bawa Suigetsu dan Juugo! Kalian harus sampai di Konoha dan menyampaikan pesannya pada Naruto! " perintah Sasuke.

" Waahh, jadi kalian mau kabur,ya? Ninja-ninja L.E.M.A.H??" Lagi –lagi pria berbaju hitam ini mengatakannya dengan sinis dan mengejek.

" Sasuke, dia sangat kuat! Be careful! " Yamato sok make bahasa Inggris.

" Hhh, Sasuke, aku tahu kau mau berlagak sok keren, namun dia itu sangat kuat! Jangan lengah!" kata Kakashi

"Kakashi, cukup,jangan menghinaku lagi, sekarang pergilah.." Kata Sasuke dengan cool.

" Sebentar lagi badai.. berhati-hatilah…" Sakura merasa berat meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri (emangnya Sasuke anak kecil?)

" Jangan khawatir..Aku akan jauh lebih kuat jika badai.." Sasuke berkata

Tim 7 dan Tim 12 'Taka' pun pergi

* * *

" 'Aku akan jauh lebih kuat jika badai' ? Aku mengerti..jika ada badai kau bisa memakai jurus 'Kirin' kan? Sebenarnya jurus itu tak berguna dihadapanku…" Kata pria berbaju hitam itu

Sasuke surprised

" Kau tahu tentang jurus Kirin? Mustahil! Aku hanya memakainya saat bertarung dengan…." Ucapan Sasuke dipotong

" Dengan Uchiha Itachi..right? Well, mungkin kau akan bertanya bagaimana…." Ucapan pria baju hitam itu dipotong lagi oleh Sasuke

" 'Bagaimana kau tahu?' Itu yang kau kira akan kukatakan,ya kan? Jika kau menduga begitu maka kau benar" Jawab Sasuke

" Ya ampun, kau sama sekali tak berubah.." kata orang itu

" Apa maksudmu? Kita kan baru bertemu sekali ini ?" Sasuke bingung

" Hhhh.. mungkin dengan wujudku sekarang kau takkan ingat…" orang itu melanjutkan

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan, Kuro! " Sasuke kesal, orang itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dimengerti.

" Gw punya nama, dan nama gw bukan 'Kuro'..Get It ? Sasuke Uchiha? " kata orang itu lagi

" Tell me your name, then.."

" Let me introduce myself, Well, for now, My name is …." Orang itu mencabut pedangnya..

Sasuke waspada, ia memegang gagang pedangnya , bersiap mencabut pedang Kusanagi.

Orang berjubah hitam itu menutup kedua matanya…

" Kyoshiro Hayashi ….." Orang itu membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga Sasuke…..

Ia memiliki SHARINGAN……

Sasuke pingsan seketika…….. …………………… Di tengah badai yang mengamuk……

* * *

CHAPTER 3

END

* * *

**TenkaRai :** Wookeh! Chapter 3 selesai! YEAHH!!

**Sasuke : **Naaah, gitu kek sekali sekali! Adegan yang ada gw-nya dibanyakin!

**Kyoshiro : **Elu mah bukan dibanyakin! Tapi dibonyokin!

**Sasuke : a**Njink loe!! Di chapter berikut gw bunuh pake Kirin Nyaho' Loe!

**Kyoshiro : B**agi readers yang penasaran, siapa sih saya? Kenapa saya punya sharingan? Dan kenapa saya

lebih keren dari Sasuke? REVIEW aja! Trus slalu baca chapter NNA Yang terbaru! OK??

**Sasuke : **Sejak kapan gw kalah keren sama elo? Gw diciptain Kishimoto-sensei untuk menjadi

Yang terkeren di dunia Naruto!

**Kyo : **Dan gw diciptain Kazetenka Byakurai (author yang cool itu) sebagai OC yang lebih keren dari loe!

**TenkaRai :** Nama Kyoshiro Hayashi diambil dari Kyoshiro Mibu-nya 'Samurai Deeper Kyo' . Dan judul

Chapter kali in : In The Middle of Storm..Beneath The Sky…. Nggak tahu author ambil dari

Mana…Tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran author… Tadinya judulnya pengen 'Beneath The

Skystorm' diambil dari salh satu chapter di BLEACH..Tapi ga jadi…

**TenkaRai : **Sorry kalo masih ga jelas dan ngupdate-nya lama... I'm Still An Amateur!

**IMPORTANT : REVIEW!! **

**YANG UDAH BACA TAPI NGGAK NGE-REVIEW DILAKNAT, AMIN!**


End file.
